company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
United States October 30, 2001-October 14, 2003 Stay tuned bumper 14.png Stay tuned bumper 15.png ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the feature for bonus footage" in an Impact font. Variants: *On the 2002 VHS of Training Day, the words instead say "PLEASE STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ALTERNATE ENDING" in a Times New Roman font. *On the 2002 VHS of Thir13en Ghosts, the bumper is on a space background with stars and the text says "Please Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Look At The Special Make-Up FX of THIR13EN GHOSTS." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Can be seen on most Warner Home Video/Village Roadshow Pictures VHS releases from the era such as Swordfish (first appearance), The Majestic, Showtime, Queen of the Damned, and The Matrix Reloaded (last appearance). On non-Village Roadshow productions, it appears on A Walk to Remember, Collateral Damage, and Juwanna Mann. 2002-2003 ID: Same as the early mid 2000's Feature Presentation ID of the era, but the text arched above the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo instead reads "STAY TUNED FOR BONUS FEATURES". FX/SFX: Same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation ID. Music/Sounds: Same as the Feature Presentation ID of the era, except there's an announcer (Brian Cummings) who says "Stay tuned after the movie for special bonus features!." He's almost finished as Bugs Bunny comes out and eats his carrot. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be seen on the 2002 VHS of Scooby-Doo and the 2003 Special Edition VHS of Dennis the Menace. Editor's Note: Same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation ID, except for the announcer. Variants June 19, 1991 405F32B5-644B-43BC-BE96-9EDD08D14E04.jpeg Opening Closing to Goodfellas 1991 VHS|(skip to 2:55) ID: Continuing from the video dealer portion of the GoodFellas promo, we see a CD tray with a copy of the soundtrack inside closing, and pan up to reveal cassette and CD copies of the album. "To Order Soundtrack, Look For the Special Offer at End of Movie" fades in underneath. FX/SFX: Live-action except for the text. Music/Sounds: The continuing audio from the video dealer portion, except the voiceover says "And also look for the soundtrack to GoodFellas, on Atlantic Records, available on CD and cassette at stores everywhere." Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on the first printing of the 1991 VHS of GoodFellas. August 19-October 21, 1997 ID: We see Johnny Bravo from the TV series looking at us through binoculars before he moves them down and reveals himself. After this, Johnny does various activities (such as cooking) as logos and scenes for cartoons such as Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, and Johnny Bravo are shown. At the conclusion of the scenes, Johnny looks at us as a circle wipe makes him disappear and the Cartoon Network logo zooms in and settles on a black background. FX/SFX: 90's animation. Music/Sounds: A cartoony song with trumpets and percussion as well as cartoony sound effects as Johnny says "Hey there, I'm Johnny Bravo, one of Cartoon Network's big new stars! Right after this movie you get a little peek at 3 new Cartoon Network shows, with 4 big new stars that are hotter than a peanut butter and banana sandwich, deep fried. There's that little microscope jockey boy wonder texter, a Spanish-speaking bovine cow and her clucking brother chicken... whatever, and the most gyrating thrill making love machine around... hup! Me, Johnny Bravo! And I even threw in a full-length cartoon for your viewing pleasure, just 'cause I like you! So stick around after the flick my little amigos! Like me, it's worth the wait!" Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS's of Cats Don't Dance and Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood. Editor's Note: Pretty memorable thanks to Johnny! March 12, 1998 FF9456B1-31B3-4727-9672-E18E39C5F7C4.jpeg Opening To Selena 1998 VHS|(skip to 4:40) ID: We pan around an empty Houston Astrodome as it is decorated to look like a live performance auditorium with spotlights shining down on the stage, with a microphone on it and speakers in front of it. On the fence of the upper seating area, the word "SELENA" is lit. We soon fade to a more zoomed-in pan of the Astrodome and fade out. Trivia: The Houston Astrodome concert mentioned in the bumper would be Selena's last before being shot and killed by her former friend Yolanda Saldívar in 1995. The killing was prompted after Selena discovered Salvídar had been embezzling from her fan club and boutiques and intended to fire her. FX/SFX: The panning. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for a documentary presentation of the real Selena, performing an electrifying medley of songs at the Houston Astrodome!" Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of Selena. Editor's Note: Considering the circumstances, it might be chilling for some to hear mention of Selena. April 10, 1998 Opening to City of Angels 1998 VHS (2000 Reprint)|US variant (skip to 2:16) D6A12E28-C305-47A0-BB96-CE352BA2FA3B.jpeg|UK variant ID: We see various scenes from music videos slide upwards before we cut to a splitscreen of some of the cast looking at us. We then see footage from the music video for "Iris" before we fade out. Variant: The UK release instead has plain text reading "Look out for Goo Goo Doll's 'Iris' and U2's 'If God will send his Angels' music videos after City of Angels main feature." FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: Music from the soundtrack for City of Angels plays as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for music videos from the City of Angels soundtrack, featuring U2's 'If God Will Send His Angels', and the Goo Goo Dolls' 'Iris'." Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS (as well as its 2000 reprint) of City of Angels. June 5, 1998 ID: We fade into a scene from Contact in which Dr. Arroway slowly turns around and then is warped into the pod, which then drops in a pool of water below. FX/SFX: The scene. Music/Sounds: A stoic-sounding male announcer, similar to the one from the Cloud Ten Pictures IDs, says "Stay tuned after the movie for a special documentary presentation of the making of selected Contact visual effects." Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of Contact, as well as its demo counterpart. Editor's Note: The announcer could surprise first-time viewers. September 21, 1998 ID: As we start to see various shots of behind-the-scenes footage from L.A. Confidential, the words "Stay Tuned..." wipe in, letter by letter, on the screen in a typewriter font. After two scenes, the words disappear and we see more scenes before a flash cuts the screen to a logo for L.A. Confidential: Off the Record.... We then see interview footage, then more behind-the-scenes footage, before another flash from a camera cuts us to a final screen of us panning back from several copies of the same issue of Hush-Hush with Mickey C's image on the cover. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The same stoic-sounding male announcer from above says "Stay tuned after the movie for a special documentary presentation of Off the Record, the real dish on the making of L.A. Confidential. You heard it here first: on the QT, and Very Hush-Hush." Other than this, we hear a song with occasional loud trumpet notes and typewriter sounds as the words wipe in on the screen, a "zap" sound during the cut to the logo, and a "click" sound as the camera flashes. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS release of L.A. Confidential. Editor's Note: The announcer might surprise some and the music/sound effects, as well as the cuts, might jar some. September 22, 1998-2000 (original usage); 2002 (reprint) First Warner Home Video Stay Tuned bumper.png First Warner Home Video Stay Tuned bumper (variant).jpg Stay Tuned for a Special Trailer Bumper Stay Tuned for a Bonus Cartoon Bumper ID: On a cordovan background with glasses, flashlights, and yellow outline sketches of Velma looking for her glasses from Scooby-Doo, we see the orange text "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL TRAILER FOLLOWING THIS PROGRAM!" with "SPECIAL" in blue, and a shadow effect applied to the text. Variant: On some Scooby-Doo tapes, this has a dark-purple-ish blue background with green spooky ghosts. The text is yellow instead of orange and reads "STAY TUNED FOR A BONUS CARTOON FROM (Cartoon Network Logo) RIGHT AFTER SCOOBY-DOO". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, except for an announcer saying the text. The announcer appears to be Brian Cummings. However, the variant has a different announcer saying "Check out a bonus cartoon exclusively from Cartoon Network coming up, right after Scooby-Doo." Availability: The cordovan version is rare, as it is only seen on the VHS release of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (though it has been sighted on a 2000 reissue as well as its 2002 reprint). The purple variant is only a little more common, but still rare. Editor's Note: The rather stern announcer of the cordovan version could startle first-time viewers. The purple variant, however, has a somewhat friendlier announcer. October 16, 1998 ID: We fade into footage from the behind-the-scenes of Practical Magic as we cut from one set to another. FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: An orchestral piece with a cameraman saying "...camera, action!" then a male announcer saying "Stay tuned after the movie for Catching the Spell, a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of Practical Magic, featuring interviews with the cast and crew!" Availability: Can be seen on the 1998 VHS of Practical Magic, although a 1999 printing leaves it off. 1998 (A) ID: A curtain opens up with a man pointing his hand to it, revealing the VHS casing for The Mighty Kong on a stage. Right after, we see a scene (presumably from the movie) with a monkey being goofy and a woman turning to face us. FX/SFX: 90's animation. Music/Sounds: A slow guitar riff-like song plays as a male announcer (most likely Brian Cummings) says "Don't miss a musical sneak peek of the new animated feature The Mighty Kong, right after this video!" Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS's of Looney Tunes: Sing-Along and Quest for Camelot: Sing-Along. 1998 (B) 9E6A01EB-832D-4D3A-8D56-A48FBE2183E2.jpeg Sphere (1998) VHS Opening (2000 Reprint)|(skip to 2:28) ID: We see a person's hand carrying a clapboard. The person holding it claps it, then over a scene from the movie, we see "Stay Tuned After the Movie ..." at the bottom. Behind-the-scenes clips follow. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: A clapboard noise, then an orchestral tune (possibly from the movie) and a male announcer (Don LaFontaine) saying "Stay tuned after the movie for Shaping the Sphere and the Art of the Visual Effects Supervisor, an intriguing behind-the-scenes look at the making of the visual effects." Availability: Appears on the 1998 Collector's Edition VHS of Sphere, and a subsequent reprint in 2000. October 5, 1999 ID: We fade into a scene from Courage the Cowardly Dog pilot The Chicken From Outer Space in which Courage sights a UFO outside his house and is frightened. He's then seen running with a slingshot then swinging a sword-like weapon. Next, he's seen attempting to jackhammer through a locked door, which then cuts to his owner, Muriel Bagge, screaming as a shadow comes upon her. Next, Courage blows up a chicken coop, cutting to a shot with a space background and the title of the cartoon in red, arched letters with a green shadow. After next cutting to a pink-cumulus gradient colored background with the Cartoon Network logo slowly zooming in on it, we cut to a scene of Courage getting scared by a farmer with a scary face and fade out. FX/SFX: 90's animation. Music/Sounds: Mostly just the audio of the pilot, which is accompanied by an orchestral song and a male announcer saying "Right after Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, watch Courage the Cowardly Dog prove he's no chill, as he races against time testing his skills and strength, overcoming his fears to save the one he loves. It's all on the Academy Award-nominated short, Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken from Outer Space, a Cartoon Network exclusive following Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost." Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. October 19, 1999 ID: We see a still shot of The Wizard of Oz protagonists looking at something offscreen. In front of them, we see the words: Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a behind the scenes look at the making of THE WIZARD OF OZ. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says "Please stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of The Wizard of Oz." Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of The Wizard of Oz. Editor's Note: The announcer could surprise first-time viewers. November 30, 1999 Wildwildweststaytuned.jpg Opening To Wild Wild West 1999 VHS|(skip to 2:16) ID: We pan back as the Wild Wild West robot tarantula walks into the distance in a desert, lit by evening sunlight. On this background, the metallic cyan words "STAY TUNED" fade in on the bottom of the screen and slide left. As they settle on the bottom-left of the screen, a scene from Will Smith's Wild Wild West music video slides down on the screen, which soon changes to a scene from Enrique Iglesias' Bailamos. As this happens, the background slowly begins to fade out, and we fade out after the Bailamos scene. FX/SFX: The robot tarantula walking into the distance, the words sliding left, the scenes from the music videos. Music/Sounds: A song with drums ending in a cymbal hit and a chime note as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for two music videos: Will Smith's 'Wild Wild West' and 'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias." Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of Wild Wild West, as well as the "Special Widescreen Edition" version. 1999 (A) Matrixstaytuned.jpeg Opening to The Matrix 1999 VHS -True HQ-|(skip to 2:06) ID: We slowly zoom in on code from The Matrix as it starts falling down the screen. Soon into the zooming, the ID cuts to black. FX/SFX: The code falling, the zooming in. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the code as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of... The Matrix". Availability: Rare. Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS release of The Matrix, as well as its 2002 reprint and even the UK release. Editor's Note: The announcer could surprise some. 1999 (B) ID: We see various shots of footage from the behind-the-scenes of Lethal Weapon 4 as we cut from shot to shot and eventually fade out. FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: Just the audio from the shots with a percussion tune consisting of drums and bongos as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for a special behind-the-scenes look at what really went on during the filming of Lethal Weapon 4." Availability: Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS of Lethal Weapon 4. 1999 © ID: Various scenes from both Deep Blue Sea and its behind-the-scenes footage play. As a shark reaches for the camera, we see static and the ID cuts out. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: The on-set audio, with a male voiceover saying "Stay tuned after the feature for When Sharks Attack: The Making of Deep Blue Sea!" Availability: Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS of Deep Blue Sea. 1999 (D) ID: Much like the Lethal Weapon 4 and Deep Blue Sea IDs, behind-the-scenes footage plays. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: A piece of the film score, with a male voiceover saying "Stay tuned after our feature to see the bonus presentation On Location: Why Chicago?, a special insider's look at the making of The Negotiator." Availability: Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS of The Negotiator. 1999 (E) ID: Scenes from the movie play throughout the ID. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: A piece of the film score, with a male voiceover (possibly the same one as on The Negotiator ID) saying "Stay tuned after our feature to see an alternate ending for A Perfect Murder, with commentary by director Andrew Davis. Decide for yourself which is the perfect murder!" Availability: Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS of A Perfect Murder. August 1, 2000 Stay tuned bumper 28.png Opening to Romeo Must Die (2000) VHS|(skip to 3:11) ID: On a background of a zoomed-in cover of Romeo Must Die, we see the words "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR", which are glowing in red. Below it, the words "Aaliyah's "Try Again"" wipe in in red via a yellow shining effect and turn white, during which the words "MUSIC VIDEO" fade in below this and zoom in slowly. FX/SFX: The words appearing. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of the song. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Romeo Must Die. October 3, 2000 ID: We see a pink door partly open as a shadow appears and pulls it further open, revealing Courage in a room with boxes in a corner and having only one window, lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Courage begins to get scared and as we cut closer to him, he gets more terrified. Another cut reveals we had been in the eyesight of two monsters. As Courage continues to get even more scared, the two monsters unmask themselves as Shaggy and Scooby; however this causes Courage to scream to the point of losing his teeth. The screen then cuts to the Courage the Cowardly Dog logo (with Courage waving at us) and we fade out. FX/SFX: 2000's animation. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the short segment, with a horror theme. However, as Shaggy and Scooby pull their masks off, we hear a male announcer say "Coming up after the Scooby movie...". The screen with the logo, however, consists of an accordion and banjo theme with another male announcer saying the words on it as the screen cuts to it. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Editor's Note: The shadow pulls open the door, but there's no hand to "follow" the shadow and push it. This is likely due to an animation error. November 7, 2000 (Someone with knowledge of the Dial M for Monkey characters and/or villains may need to confirm what the announcer is saying here) ID: Playing throughout the ID are segments from the Justice Friends and Dial M for Monkey segments of Dexter's Laboratory. FX/SFX: 90's animation. Music/Sounds: A cartoony theme with trumpets as a male announcer is heard saying "Don't go anywhere after Ego Trip, because the Justice Friends have a date with Destiny, or at least (in a romantic voice) Krunk does. Then, dial M for Monkey to save the world from (Spandix?) and (Ropeburns?) in Rasslor." Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Dexter's Laboratory - Ego Trip. 2000 (A) ID: We fade into footage of Analyze This outtakes as we cut from one set to another. FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the footage with a male announcer saying "Stay tuned after the movie for outtakes with Billy Crystal and Robert De Niro." Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Analyze This. 2000 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the movie for Walking The Mile, a behind the scenes look at The Green Mile." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 Collector's Edition VHS of The Green Mile. 2000 © ID: We see a green-tinted distorted scene from the behind-the-scenes of Three Kings as one of the actors tells the camera to "get out of the way." On this screen appears the words "ON THE SET OF THREE KINGS". After this, we see more scenes before fading out. FX/SFX: Mostly live-action. Music/Sounds: A guitar riff tune and the actors talking as a male announcer says "After the movie, stay tuned for a special behind-the-scenes documentary of the making of Three Kings." Availability: Appears on the 2000 Collector's Edition VHS of Three Kings. May 15, 2001 ID: On a white background is the red text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR ADDITIONAL SCENES." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Best in Show, though there do exist copies that don't contain this. August 28, 2001 (A) ID: On a blue background, we see the black words "Stay tuned after the movie for the cool Vitamin C music video "As Long As You Are Loving Me" in a Marker Felt Wide Font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS release of See Spot Run. August 28, 2001 (B) ID: On a Willy Wonka's background, we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR A BEHIND-THE-SCENES LOOK AT THE FILM". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS release of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. August 28, 2001 © Exitwoundsstaytuned.jpeg Opening To Exit Wounds 2001 VHS|(skip to 7:11) ID: Against a metallic background, the CD cover for the Exit Wounds soundtrack zooms out alongside its logo. Then the Blackground Entertainment logo zooms out, and underneath the album logo, "featuring" types itself in, followed by this text: DMX Black Child featuring Ja Rule Nas Trick Daddy featuring Trina Mack 10 featuring Cash $ Millionaires Drag On featuring Aja & many more! "Available on" types itself in above the Blackground logo, as the CD rotates and the logo slowly zooms out. FX/SFX: The zooming, the text, and the CD rotating. Music/Sounds: Whooshes as the zooms occur, then electronic noises as the text types in. Underneath an incidental piece, an announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for the DMX music video 'No Sunshine,' from Exit Wounds: The Album." Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Exit Wounds. January 22, 2002 ID: Three still shots from Rock Star, all placed next to each other, zoom in as this text shifts in: PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR EVERCLEAR'S "ROCK STAR" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE PRESENTATION. FX/SFX: The text and the zooming. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of Rock Star. March 12, 2002 ID: We see a still shot of the end of the video game commercial for the Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring Game Boy Advance game. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Music from the commercial plays as its male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for exclusive hints and a special code for Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring on Game Boy Advance!" Availability: Seen on the 2002 VHS release of Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring. May 28, 2002 ID: We see a still shot of Hogwarts Castle from the Harry Potter series, which is lit up at night as dark clouds float over it and a mist is seen below. Below it, we see the words: Stay Tuned. Never-Before-Seen Footage Follows the Feature. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Appears on the 2002 VHS of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, as well as the Australian release. 2002 0D1EC53E-FFD3-43B5-89B1-F42BBEBB9097.jpeg Opening To MVP 2 Most Vertical Primate 2002 VHS|(skip to 5:28) ID: Over footage from MVP 2, the text: STAY TUNED AFTER [MVP 2 logo] FOR SKATEBOARDING FEATURING BOB BURNQUIST flips in, with the words mostly in different fonts. The text disappears, and two clips of Burnquist (one of him making a jump, the other of him smiling and pointing at something) then play before the bumper fades out. FX/SFX: Live-action except for the text. Music/Sounds: A pop rock tune with a male announcer saying the text. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate. August 12, 2003 ID: On a black background, we see the text: PLEASE STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE PRESENTATION FOR THE MUSIC VIDEO. Trivia: The video in question is DMX's "X Gon' Give it to Ya," from the movie's soundtrack. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of Cradle 2 the Grave. International variants United Kingdom 1988 ID: On a black background, we see the words: AT THE END OF THE FILM THERE IS A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM DUSTIN HOFFMAN Variant: After the movie, the ID reappears and reads: A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM DUSTIN HOFFMAN FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1988 UK VHS of Rain Man. 1989-1992 ID: On a grey-black gradient background, we see the gold words: Look out for more Exciting Previews of Forthcoming Releases from WARNER HOME VIDEO at the end of this Feature Presentation FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Just a male announcer with an American accent reading the text. Availability: Appears on various Warner Home Video UK VHSs with previews at the end of the movie. This appears on tapes such as Gremlins 2: The New Bach, Young Einstein, GoodFellas, Clean and Sober, Tango & Cash, Romero, The Image, Perfect Witness, Without Her Consent, Murder in Mississippi, Hard to Kill, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, The Drug Wars: The Camarena Story, Presumed Innocent, In Country, Lean on Me, Welcome Home, Road House, Relentless, I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, The Flash, Naked Tango and Showdown in Little Tokyo, among others. Strangely, it also appears on the 1992 MGM/UA Home Video UK VHS of The Hitman, which was from Cannon Video. 1993-1995 Warner-More-Previews-Bodyguard.png WHV-Stay-Tuned-UK-City-of-Joy.png WHV-Stay-Tuned-UK-Last-ofthe-Mohicans.png 7BC721AF-93A1-4F16-9803-B3E3DDC1A79B.jpeg 45B8800B-62A7-43B6-A01E-5F57E2513454.jpeg 44FF9BFA-8E24-4BFC-9D07-7B8A3A3D56D1.jpeg ID: On a black background are the plain italicised words in a Helvetica font, "MORE EXCITING PREVIEWS FOLLOW THIS FILM". Variants: *Depending on the tape, the specific appearance of the text varies: **On The Bodyguard, the text is in yellow. **On City of Joy, the text is in white. **On The Last of the Mohicans, the text (also in white) isn't italicized and arranged differently. *Starting in 1994, the font was changed to Times New Roman. Sub-variants of this version exist as well: **On On Deadly Ground, the text reads "MORE EXCITING PREVIEWS AFTER THE END CREDITS OF ‘ON DEADLY GROUND’." **On Maverick, the text reads "'MORE EXCITING PREVIEWS AFTER THIS MOVIE'" and isn't italicized. **On The Specialist, the text reads "MORE EXCITING PREVIEWS AFTER "THE SPECIALIST"." FX/SFX: Just the fade in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Each of the six variants can be seen on the aforementioned UK rental tapes, which are pretty scarce. 1993 ID: Only the UK VHS cover of Lethal Weapon 3 on an orange gradient background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: John Sachs says "Don't turn off at the end of Lethal Weapon 3. Stay tuned for Mel Gibson and Danny Glover; there's a surprise for you!" Availability: Only on the UK rental VHS of Lethal Weapon 3. 1994 ID: Following the 1994 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment UK promo, we see a short snippet from the following films in the order below: *''Curly Sue'' *''The Secret Garden'' (1993) *''Bugs Bunny's Third Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Curly Sue'' (again) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' After the last clip plays, it fades to black. Variant: On Free Willy, we only have a still shot of the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo, following the promo. FX/SFX: The clips. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A brief portion of the music from the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment UK promo plays, while John Sachs says, "Now sit back and enjoy our feature presentation, and keep watching for details of more great Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films." The variant has no music, but the voiceover is still there. Availability: Appears on some Warner Bros. Family Entertainment UK tapes from 1994. Title include Free Willy, Rover Dangerfield, The Secret Garden, and Dennis, to name a few. 2001 ID: On a black background, we see the text: Look out for the behind the scenes documentary 'The Perfect Storm' after the main Feature FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 UK VHS of The Perfect Storm. Netherlands 1992-1993 ID: Over a yellow gradient background is the text "NA DE HOOFDFILM MEER VIDEONIEUWS" (which translates to "AFTER THE FEATURE FILM MORE VIDEO NEWS"). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on Dutch tapes of Doctor Mordrid and Arcade, which were distributed in North America by Paramount. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warner Bros. IDs